Where Good Ideas Are Not Forgotten
by GravityWolf
Summary: "It's okay Mac, I'll be right here, I'm not going anywhere!" The story of an eight year old and his Imaginary Friend and how Foster's entered their life.
1. Prologue

_Notes: This story is based off Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends, the first chapter taking place on the first episode 'House of Bloos' and follows along the episodes. If you have not watched the show or cannot remember, I assure you, you need no background on this show.  
Technically this is the first few episodes taken and put into story form, so if you are not interested in a this, that's fine, but if you are, enjoy!_

...

_**September 2nd, 2003**_

Bloo was created for a multitude of reasons - a long list of saddening reasons, from loneliness due to his Mother's absence to the terror that his older brother caused him.

But if it had to be one reason, blue blob was made for no other reason than a friend - one to look too for guidance or help, to cheer you up on an off day, or one who always sat by your side no matter the circumstances.

Mac grew up in the dampened streets of the city, a rundown apartment that had leaking faucets and occasionally no hot water for showers. He despised it, but Bloo managed to always make up for the dreariness of his home.

His Imaginary Friend was simple, almost a cylindric shape with two pure eyes filled with depths of chaos and mischief. When needed, his arms showed, but mostly hung to the side of his body, not visible. He was sky blue - the purest color of blue seen, but his small appearance was always misjudged.

Bloo held a strong narcissistic demeanor that was the complete opposite of Mac's surprising maturity and calm attitude. Some were surprised that one like Mac could create such a rambunctious creature, the two were practically opposites most of the time.

Blooregard Q. Kazoo was the inner childish side of Mac, the outgoing ego he never showed, and the annoying kid that Mac never really was. Bloo was a liar, a thief, a bragger, and an idiot almost all the time. He was all that Mac could have been - he was the alternate being of his creator. And still they had such a close bond the phrase, 'opposites attract' couldn't begin to describe it.

But Imaginary Friends were things created for reasons you didn't even realize at times. Like when Mac was constantly threatened by his older brother Terrence.

It was early on the Tuesday morning. Rain dripped off the windows and Mac had rejoiced at the delayed school day due to the flooding, but turned to be cornered by his gangly teenage sibling. He was dragged backwards with a loud shriek of protest.

Terrence knew he was too small, and to weak to actually fight back, so the younger brother had no idea how to escape this situation.

"Terrence, let go-" The boy scrambled, his hands digging into the soft carpet but to no avail as he was still pulled by his brother. The brunette was in emergency panic mode, clawing, shouting as loud as possible. The teenager laughed with a deep rasp in his throat, cussing out his sibling in the least dignified manner.

Mac managed to leap from his grip, hopping over the couch as the bully proceeded to chase him.

"Come here you little runt-" The teenager was cut off as a blue streak shot out and lunged. Mac winced and fell, looking up in amazement as his best friend came to his aid. The blob propped himself up on the teen's shoulder nonchalantly, startling the boy.

"Hello Stupid. I don't believe that boy over there is a chew toy or yours so..." The Imaginary Friend gave an eerily sinister grin before balling up his fist to punch Terrence in the face. "Back off!"

The fight continued, Bloo crawling all over and causing the older brother to trip and hurt himself. The two crashed into the sliding glass doorframe that led out to the small balcony and cracked the cabinets. The blue figure bolted up the shelves and stuck out his tongue with a cackling laugh.

"Look, this is just too easy." Bloo leaned over and dropped a flowerpot directly on the teen's head. Terrence crumpled, and stilled on the carpet while the Imaginary Friend waltzed over to Mac's hiding place, a victorious smile plastered on his face.

He leaned forward and grabbed Mac from his uncomfortable position curled into the corner of the couch, and balanced him. But when his creator just cowered more his smirk turned down, his eyes curving so his uncertainty and worry showed.

"Hey, buddy..." The Friend patted his back, trailing off uneasily, "You okay?"

Slowly, Mac tilted his head up to look at his creation with wide, soft and such innocent eyes, Bloo cringed. His gaze went between Terence and his Friend before snapping his hands around the blue blob and pulling him into a hug.

"Thanks Bloo."

"Anytime." Was the shy response as the creation shrugged and returned the hug awkwardly, with a genuine pleased look.

When he saw his creator being bullied he broke, never having such rage or pain before. The Friend laid in the boy's arms contently as Mac's snuffles slowed, easing away. Bloo nudged into his lap to sit on his right so the brunette wouldn't see the blooming bruise on his eye and side.

After a minute, Bloo managed to take Mac back to his room and make him breathe easy while he closed the door and cared for the young boy. There were rare moments such as this where the Imaginary Friend showed his compassion and changed his entire ego. When Bloo acted mature and did what he needed too.

The Friend stared sadly at the clock that only read two minutes of eleven, knowing Mac's mother would not return until much later in the evening. He would have to freely learn how to fix this situation without help or guidance. And he was never any good at that.

"Mac?" Bloo managed after a few minutes in silence. The brunette blinked, focused, and realized his friend was speaking to him before lifting his face. He looked terrified. Traumatized.

"Bloo, I-"

"Listen pal," The blob held up one of his hands, closing his eyes and sighing, "You know I'm here for you, even with all of that mopey-mushy emotional stuff. We can talk if you'd like."

The creator had a ghost of a smile on his lips and that's all it took, Bloo leaping upward to bounce on the side of the bed.

"Come on," He ruffled the boy's bangs with enthusiasm, "Lighten up! I just kicked Terrence's butt!"

"I guess you...did."

"No you didn't guess, I totally KO'ed him!" The Imaginary Friend yelled in his high pitched voice with achievement.

Mac chuckled, and it formed into full grown laughter as the creator and creation spun around and flung themselves on top of each other. The brunette tackled his Friend and pressed his forehead to Bloo's. The excitement wore off the second the boy cuddled the blob, which yet again was a rare occurrence.

"You," He nuzzled the blue creature, ignoring the embarrassed look he got in return, "Blooregard Q. Kazoo are the best Imaginary Friend I could ever ask for."

Bloo was speechless for once, so apparently today was a day for breaking records. The Friend's eyes watered slightly, before he wiped them away as quick as they came. With a flustered shrug, he nodded.

"Yeah, I know."

"Bloo."

"What?" The thing snickered as Mac gave him a rough, but joking, shove. Finally both of their voices died in their throats and they just sat. Then Mac cringed.

"How do I explain this to Mom?" He whispered, heart beating in his ears. "Do you think she'll believe it was Terrence, I mean, he still may be unconscious on the floor!"  
Silence fell over the two and then the Imaginary Friend stood almost solemnly.

"Blame it on me."

"What!"

"Blame." The blob elongated the word, "The whole entire mess. On. Me."

The boy shook his head with a firm stare and irritated grimace. "No way, no how Bloo."

The creation gave in, waving his hands angrily, "I don't want to see you get in trouble again! She grounded you that other time -"

"That was a month ago." Mac glared, watching the blob storm around their small bedroom.

"Mac, you know how she acts when something bad happens and it involves me, she continuously blames you because..." Bloo choked, "Because I'm your creation, and that's all I am. I can't take that. I don't care if you put the blame on me...it's worth it."

The creation gave a wobbly smile, and Mac was still, never seeing his Friend like this before. The two stopped and looked at each other for a long time. The boy shook his head and patted the side of the bed, beckoning for the blob to move.

Creator and creation sat side by side as Bloo curled inward and Mac leaned on his side.


	2. Chapter 1

_****__Notes: This is Chapter One, which starts off on our canon and first episode, "House of Bloos" which like before, you do not have to have watched or to remember, this is the very beginning and explains as it goes lIke the episode. All the script between the characters is actually in the show, I listened by ear and watched the episode over and over for the exact words except for maybe a few small errors. Enjoy!_

_**...**_

_**May 14th, 2004**_

The house was quite, very quite. The living was dark and shadowed, the blinds drawn tightly so no light seeped through.

Mac perked up from around the marble counter in the kitchen, eyes scanning the perimeter of the room while Bloo peered over a moment later. The two nervously gazed around the dull, almond carpet and worn furniture. Behind them, a looming shadow fell over the two, and it took a moment for realization to hit them.

They took off screaming shrilly.

"Wait! Stop, I just wanna punch you!" Terrence echoed behind them.

"Watch your back Mac, he's gaining on-" Bloo was cut off as the teenager threw a fist and both had to duck, yelping in sync, "Whoa!"

The fist rammed into the wall, making a small 'thunk' as it made an ugly hole in the fine light coffee color of the paneling.

"Uh-oh! I'm telling Mom!"

"Mac." Bloo yelled as they ran in circles around the couch swiftly, "Your brother is a..."

"Yeah?" The eight year old grinned widely at his Friend though desperately running for his life. This 'running for his life' thing was actually a daily occurrence after he got older.

"Big,"

"Right."

"Fat,"

"Mhm?"

"Doofus!"

Mac snorted, sending both into uncontrollable laughter ever though it wasn't much of a joke. Terrence scrambled after them, his dark beady eyes narrowed in frustration.

"Shut up you-" The teenager stammered, failing at a good comeback.

"Yeah?" The azure blob blinked back almost politely, looking forward to the answer the older sibling had to say.

"You...you Bloofus!"

The Imaginary Friend skidded to a halt, whisking around, seeming bewildered and almost irritated.

"Bloofus? Bloofus!" The thing shrieked, flailing his arms.

"His name is Blooregard Q. Kazoo and you know it Terrence!" The eight year old creator chimed in with a hateful stare at his sibling.

"Right, right or Blooey, Bloo the Bloodude, El Bloo-Derino, or hey...how bout just Bloo?" The blob babbled, crossing his arms, "Hmp, but come on man, Bloofus? How stupid can you get?"

Mac gave him a faint smile of approval crossing his arms as well before Terrence was growling with rage, leaning over the edge of the couch.

"Look!" The teen snapped, pointing a finger at the creature, "No stupid Imaginary Friend of my stupid little brother is gonna tell me how stupid I am, because I know just how stupid I-"

Terrence was met by wobbly grins and wide eyes, both trying to contain their bubbling laughter. A moment went by as he processed his words and his face contorted into a hate-filled snarl.

"Shut up!" He pounced over the couch and the two of them had no time to react, shrieking as the older boy smashed down on top with cruel force.

Laughing, the teen grasped Bloo under his left arm and Mad under his right, not breaking his grip as they struggled and squirmed to free themselves.

"Well, well, well lookie what I got here," Terrence hissed, a dark look crossing over his face, "It's Mr Destruct-O and his evil pal Breaky! Mom is gonna be so mad when she sees what you two have done!"

The teen gave a ominous laugh, while Mac was frozen in fear, Bloo turned his gaze to the older sibling.

"But we haven't done anything!" The azure blob was snarky and arrogant even in times of distress.

"Oh no?" He slammed the Imaginary Friend into the nearest item, a nice lamp sitting on a miniature table. Bloo gave a small yelp of pain, shards of the object falling all over the carpet.

"Breaky, how could you!"  
The eight year old shifted in his brother's arms, watching with horror as his Friend tried to recover but looked sick already.

"No -O, don't do it!" Bloo let out an audible growl as Mac was slammed into the nearby bookshelves.

"Stop it Terrence!" Mac floundered but Terrence only laughed and swung them around more, both startled as they were thrown.

The brunette jolted as Bloo went into a fit of giggling. "This is fun! Break more! Break more!"

"Bloo, no!"

"Quiet you! Terrence - the cabinet!" The creature motioned to one of the looming wooden bookcases with a priceless blue vase atop of it.

"Break it!" The teen snapped as he helped the Imaginary Friend up to it and grinned as Bloo picked the vase up, high over his head.

"Sorry Mac, hate to break it to 'ya but..." There was a soft smash and Mac watched as it fell on his brother's head and knocked him unconscious, "Your brother is a big fat doofus!"

The two stared at the stunned sibling before joyfully springing up and down, yet again defeating the teen who constantly pestered them like this each day. And it almost always ended with the teen being knocked out.

They didn't even notice the front door open.

"Mac! Bloo!" Both froze, eyes wide as Mac's Mother waltzed in, holding two large bags of groceries. The evidence of the scene was not very convincing in their defense though.

"Mom it's not what you -"

"Yeah, Terrence he was the one who -"

At that moment, the teen stood up from his daze and took to action, pitifully stumbling over to her side and grasping onto her jacket.

"Mom! Mac and Bloo were mean to me! I was being a good boy looking after my sweet little brother - when all of sudden his crazy Imaginary Friend Bloo went insane and started to tear the house apart! I tried to stop them, but they hurt me!"

"What!" The brunette shrieked at the horribly inaccurate lie.

"That is so not what happened! Terrence -" Bloo began, malice intertwined with his words.

"- Is the oldest and in charge of this house when I am not at home." Their Mother scolded, "And I expect him to act like the oldest and set a good example by telling the truth."

"Hah!" Creator and creation synchronized, giving a winning glare at the older sibling.

"But Mom I was telling the -"

"Terrence, you expect me to believe that a thirteen year old boy was overpowered by an eight year old and his cute little Imaginary Friend?"

"Yeah, Mac's a wimp." The blob added thoughtfully.

"And Bloo's spineless." Mac nodded in content, seeing as the tables had turned in his advantage. Yet again the day was saved by Mac and Bloo.

"But Mom!"

"Terrence, I've had a long day...just go to your room." His Mother huffed, and the two younger ones laughed, making faces at the thirteen year old as he stormed off to his room with one last scornful glance.

"Mac! Bloo! That's enough!"

"But -"

"Terrence -"

"Is not the only one at fault here! I'm fed up with the three of you always fighting..." She sighed wearily, "Mac we need to talk."

The blob perked, shuffling forwards. "Okay sure, come on Mac, let's -"

"No Bloo, I want to talk to Mac alone." The boy lowered his head in dread and apprehension. He had the oncoming feeling of trouble once this mess had begun. But by the look his Mother gave him, it said it was deeper than this fight around the living room. Something bad was about to occur.

"It's okay Mac, I'll be right here, I'm not going anywhere!" Bloo gave a winning smile as Mac followed his Mother down the hall to his room and the door shut softly.

"Mac, now you know how tired I am of you three fighting." Her steady voice carried off faintly from the door, and Bloo couldn't help but crawl over and eavesdrop with a wan look and deepening frown.

"But it was Terrence, he always picks on me and treats me like a baby!"

"And why do you think he does that?"

"Cause he's a jerk?"

"Well yes..." His Mother gave a soft chuckle before continuing in her serious and questioning tone, "Can you think of any other reasons?"

"Uh..."

"Maybe because of Bloo?"

The brunette startled at her response like a terrified pigeon. "Bloo! Why?"

"Because, Mac, you're eight years old and you still have your Imaginary Friend."

"So what? Lotsa kids have Imaginary Friends. You see them everyday on the streets, or in the stores! You even had one when you were little!"

"Yes, when I was little, but by the time I was your age I didn't need my Imaginary Friend anymore."

"What're you saying?" Macy's voice was hesitant, more quieter and disconcerted than Bloo had ever heard it.

"I think it's time you got rid of Bloo..."  
Behind the bedroom door, the Imaginary Friend felt his heart go still in his chest and his face drained, eyes watering.

"What!"

"I'm sorry Mac, I just think its time! You need to grow up and be a big boy and say goodbye to Bloo."

The azure blob could hear the tears in his creator's throat by how he stuttered and his voice went up a few tones. "B-But Mom it's not fair, we're best friends! W-We'll be good, I-I'll keep him locked up in my room - Mom, please!"

"Mac, no, stop it! This isn't about you being good or keeping Bloo locked up, the fact is that you're a big boy now and you're to old for him." The Friend gave his eyes a brisk swipe for a moment, not acknowledging the tears.

"But -" The eight year old pleaded fruitlessly, holding on to an ounce of hope.

"My decision is final - you have got to get rid of Bloo."


End file.
